love saves all
by lacelacelove
Summary: after vicious rape Hermione finds herself pregnant and after several attempts to end her life. Can a bulgarian seeker help save her life and mind her broken heart? Read to find out. WARNING smut,cutting,rape and other things read at your own risk


Authors Note: ok well I'm having a lot of computer problems so I have to go to my friends house to type so im not sure how often I will be able to update but I will try my hardest. In this chapter there I a rape scene so beware in this fanfic there will be self-harm, rape, smut so just watch out for those things. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter 1

I'm not really sure how long I have been in the hospital wing. It could very well of been a day a week or even a year. I don't really care the only thing I keep thinking about is why the hell am I not dead yet. I should be and I want to be. But here I am heart still beating. Each beat is like a cruel stab thought my body.

Harry and Ron have stayed by my side for however long I've been here for. I'm sure I'm scaring the bloody hell out of them. I've never been an over emotional person but right now I cant top screaming and crying. I cant help it screaming helps me get out all of my emotions. I haven't talked to anyone since I've been here.

Suddenly the door to the healing room bursts open and a lot of people crowd in. I shiver and roll away from them. Harry sits on the edge of my bed and pats my leg. I can't help but flinch at his touch he frowns at me. "I'm sorry." I think to myself but he should know that I hate being touched. Especially by a man. I chide myself its just Harry he would never hurt me. But I can't help but flinch at his touch his touch transports me back to the dark forest.

_Why am I in the dark forest? I think to myself. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and pins me to a nearby tree. A hard hand clamps on my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Eve did who would hear me? He sadistically smiles at me and whispers into my ear. "I'm not sure why Ron and Harry stick around with you. I mean you're not pretty at all. You're nothing more than a filthy little mudblood and a insufferable know it all. So what about you keeps Ron and Harry interested in you? You must be a amazing shag to keep them around. Is that what you do fuck them so they will stay with you. Well I 'll just have to test my theories out now wont i."_

_ My blood runs cold I start viciously trying to get away from he. But he just pins me harder into the tree. He is much stronger than me. He kisses me forcefully forcing his tongue into my mouth. He runs his hand down my chest and back up. He stops at my left breast and squeezes really hard. I screech and try to get him off of me. But that just makes him squeeze harder._

_ "Ouch stop stop please your hurting me." I gasp out._

_ He laughs and brings a knife out of the pocket in his robes. He presses the tip to the base of my shirt and slices up completely shredding my shirt and bra. The cold air chills my blood eminently. I feel a slight warm heat on my left breast and a sharp white flash of pain. He bites down harder and repeats on my other breast._

_ He grabs my hand and forces it down his trousers and onto his prick. He moans as he forces my hand to move up and down. I feel like I'm going to throw up. He strips himself of all of his cloths and forces me to lay down completely naked on the cold ground. My hands are pined to my side, he straddles my lap and lines his prick up with my entrance. With a load moan he shoves inside of me. It feels like I'm being ripped apart form the inside._

_ "Clearly they weren't very big." He groans "Your soooo tight." "Isnt this how you like it? I'm sure your just imagining Harry or Ron doing this. Isnt this how they do it?"_

_ I feel tears flow down my cheeks "No I swear we never did anything. They were just like brothers to me. We never did anything I swear." I cry out._

_ "Shut the fuck up. You little mudblood whore. You know that, that's why they stay with you. I mean why else would they?"_

_ I cant stop crying as I feel his body tense up and then feel something warm and sticky fill me up. He sags and picks up the knife and carves onto my arm __MUDBLOOD__._

_He laughs as I scream out in pain. "One last thing." He says as he pulls out his wand "Cruciatus." He bellows out. Eminently my body seizes up and the worst kind of pain fills my body._

All of that flashes through my mind as Harry strokes my leg. I must have been screaming out load because the room falls silent when I snap out of it. The nurse points to the bed next to mine and the men who came in place another man next to me. "Do you have to place him there cant you tell its scaring her?" Says Ron. The nurse ignores him." Everyone out that includes you two they cant heal with all of you around. Actually you can leave come back if you experience any pain here take this potion this should prevent you from dreaming."

I glance at the man next to me and quickly get up and grab the potion. Harry and Ron help me to my room and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
